onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Joekido Okay, sure. (Justyn 22:33, 19 October 2006 (UTC)) :He vandalised your talk page. (Justyn 04:16, 20 October 2006 (UTC)) :Befor you yap at me, read the new entery on the discussion page. (Joekido 11:10, 19 October 2006 (GTM)) Canon Page Ya doing good on the "Canon" page :Most of it is common sense Joekido. If your going to talk about canon, make it obivous what the diffences are between that, filler and fanfiction. And talk about offical stuff before non-offical sources. Its the obivous way to write things. :You've done a lot of hard work today, but I think you need to slow down, your gramma is failing in places. There is no need to rush, check your articles over and proof read them before and after you hit 'submit'. Or run them through a word document like Microsoft Word. If worst comes to worst, slow down your pace a little so you can keep up with yourself. ;) :I'm a little jealous because I'm normally the one doing the work around here... You've stolen my thunder. XD One-Winged Hawk 21:18, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia Well, good for you. Let's nuke the shitty Wikipedia and focus expanding this site where we are free to put spoilers, opitions and in-depth profiles. Remamber bitch, were not tools of thet goddamn site, understand? Good. Joekido Your last message to me You just sent an message to me and I don't understand excatly what are you trying to say to me. I did not remember deleting the whole page and rewriting it. If your refering to Garp, I merely needed to make that article have a strong quaitly. If your refering to Dragon, all I did was adding some content. Other than that, please explian clearly and don't just blow up at me without giving me any proof of reason. Now what is it do you want? Joekido Animals Whatever, do want you want. I'm sick of arguing with you and your too stubborn to back off so be it. Okay okay, sorry. I already told you what I'm trying to do. Well I don't want another edit war. Character Hello. Since I'm not very liked here after all of the edits I tried to do my way and you and others have to bite my head off. So I'm telling you this I'm going to put animal names and species in the Character page, but for my plan to work smoothly; someone has to corperate. So if your planning something on animal page, when will it be completed? So since you deleted many species from the character pages, I have put them back. The animal page can tell which animals lives in the One Piece world. If you have any objection feel free to respond, I'll wait for you answers before I start, I don't want to make any trouble here. Thank You I know you posted on my talk page, but I wanted to make sure you read this. I didn't realize everyone else knew each other. I hardly do anything on Wikipedia because I can't really expand on anything there. Everyone always says it's "better the way it was" so I stopped editing. I am, however more well known in the One Piece community. I am on KF, I'm Gear Second on Arlong Park, I practically created 50% of all the Devil Fruits in One Piece Online and am a moderator there. To be honest I came here thinking a fresh new wiki for One Piece, and I've been trying to improve upon it ever since. Alot has changed since I came awhile ago. There wasn't nearly as many pages. I guess I'll understand more as time goes on. If I mess up on something that was already discussed, a fix and a link to the place where it was discussed so I canr eveiw it would be great(from anybody) so next time I don't keep doing it. I guess for now to avoid any more conflict with joekido, I'm going to be photoshopping characters out of my Animation Log Book and uploading them. Cody2526 08:15, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Your message to Cody I read your message in Cody's talk page and want to say this, ever since I came here I've always wanted to edit all I can. From now on, I'll be rarly editing but if I see something that I don't agree with, I will take actions. Blanking I told you, I'm done with blanking. The reason why I'm blanking Gonbe and Chimney was because Cody wanted to rdirected to Kokoro's page and I agree with that. Gonbe and Chimney should have their own articles and I had already written the articles on these two and Cody kept reverting it. That is why I'm "blanking" the Gonbe/Chimney pages and untie Cody agrees to stop I will fill these articles. Joekido I did not combine the articles, all I did was getting rid of the redirection links in Gonbe's and Chimney's page that links to Kokoro. I'm sorry if I mess up the category, all I did was to give Gonbe and Chimney there own page and I already written on these page yet Coby kept reverting it. I politly warned him and all he does is test my patianice Joekido :*sigh* I see the situation. I will try it myself, see if he reverts my attempts also. With Characters... Aside from the VERY minor ones (Whitebeard's Nurse) I'd like there as many as possible, breaking away from wikipedia and allowing room to expand them that we just don't have on wikipedia. This would be my first complaint against Coby if he reverts the individual pages into one again. :/ One-Winged Hawk 22:46, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Listen you If you agree to give each species thier own articles then I'll stay quite. It's not fun for me to edit here when someone wants to have edit war with me. If you object why can't you talk about in my talk page instend of wasting time reverting my work and blame me for causeing problems. I understand your goal, I just don't agree that. How do you like it when I revert your other pages? You don't like it when I blank pages so I don't like it when I add something and you come in deleting them. This is why I should be in the Arlongpark.net where people don't fight each other over some stupid edits and it's not fun to be here with you yelling at me and reverting my work I understand I did the same with Cody, yet you mostly on me and all you do is yell at me yell at me yell at me and when I don't understand; you get mad. This is Wikia where everyone can edit, it's not Angel's site or Cody's site, it's Wikia. I don't know what to do with you anymore, word won't help. I give up. Hope you enjoy editing and being bossy. Joekido I read your repond and I want to tell you something: I been an One Piece since Oct. 2004 and I have been useing since 2004 and I'm fimiler with Wiki and I'm no goddamn rookie. It was I that worked in the One Piece Wikipedia, it was I who encourge APfourms.net members to help expend that site, it was I who added characters in that site and edit many pages. Then I became an Arlong Park Navigator. If it was not for my attitude problems, oceanizer would not strip my rank and had that not happen I won't be here. Since everywhere I go I cause problems and when frist came here I don't expect to have any problems until some British woman that's you end up insulting my intelligance, following me around and yelling at me like an nagging mother. I arrive here edit-happy! Oh boy! What can I do! I know! I do this and that and there! Huh? Angel: Hey! Don't do that! Hey don't do that! Stop that! Damn you! STOP IT! OMGBQQ your an pain in my ass! Don't get information from arlongpark.net! Don't blank page! Don't add that! OMG everybody watch him! I wish your in the same shoe I'm in because I would love to watch you stuffer the same crap you made me stuffer. If you don't want me to add species in the character page, I'm going to make a deal you. No, this is not an death threat(why would do that?). I would love to see [[Den Den Mushi Hiking Bear Lapahn and many other species getting there own page and that animal page must be filled with links to each species I list above. You have like about Thursday at 8:00pm in November 9th to link each species in the animal page; if you failed to comply then I'm declared winner and I will add back all species back in the character page. If you manage to do that by thrusday then you won and I'll repect your choice. This is my test on you, don't fail or once I add the species back you cannot revert it or you'll break my trust. Get set. Joekido See? See how I felt? Your mad at me because I bossed you around and that is excalty how I felt, been bossed around. Ok, this deal was fake, I setted up you without even thinking about so it's off Now chill and work togather babe Oh, I'm going to put most species in my profile and work on them, I really hope you don't mind Joekido My Plans Okay if you want my plan, here it is; my plans is too give each Characters/Animal/Species/Objects etc. etc. There own individuble pages and have each pages to have complex details. My goal is to is to bring this site to the level of Arlongpark.net, to fill this site with deep information, to help grow fandom in One Piece, to make it popular to enforce the One Piece board in Gamefaq.com, to enrich Fanfiction.net One Piece section to have 10,000 fanfictions, to plant an seed to turn One Piece into an American popular culture. When I frist got into One Piece, I went into the FF.net and almost all of the fanfictions don't meet my standard. Gamefaq.com messageboard is where I visit so often and Dragon Ball has it's own messageboard. When I got into One Piece I was like "why does not Gamefaq.com has it's own One Piece board. All I want is to speed up the populary and give One Piece the "the most talked about" level. I wanted profiles to be indepth and complexed with deep analogy, I wanted to drag this site away from Wikipedia. That's it. Just like Chicken Liver the muppet from Sam and Friends who tries to enrich the show with literey Joekido Bleh Fine... Joekido 437 update To let you know, Franky is the offical Straw Hat Pirates so it's proper to have his profile updated. Joekido Sorry UPDATE: This is the last time I touch you talk page, I'm reverting your page back to where it was before Dec, 8th cuz I don't care what I did back in October anymore and this reverting back in Dec, 8 should've happen. I promise this is the last time I do this. Joekido 21:04, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Very Well. Okay, if that's what you disare then I'll stay out of it Apology I'm so sorry that i banned you yesterday for being a DBZ hater but i know this site is related to One Piece. so i would say thanks for help me to make this site to be active after i was logged out 9 months ago.. Put Categories in ...I don't know how... Which is why Which is why I did Aswa and Agotogi as fast as I could because these two are not rebels. --Joekido 20:52, 17 December 2006 (UTC)-- Which is why I did Aswa and Agotogi ASAP Because I mistook Sapi and I needed to do Aswa and Agotogi because I listed them as rebels or Suna Suna Clans but they are not so to avoid having another mistakes like Sapi I must correct Aswa and Agotogi. Understand now? --Joekido 08:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC)-- Question about Templates How do you edit templates? I want to add Luffy's Forms to it. I figure I'd as you, since I'm sure you would know. -BF202, December 24, 2006 Seriously, it's "only", not "olny" you really have to stop doing that! And if it's not you, then sorry. But GOSH! Why do people keep doing that?! :Dyslexia or a bad keaboard,you moron. User:New Babylon (sorry for intervening in your talk AE, but I just HAD to say that) Woah, let's not pick fights NB, sometimes people can be picky with spellings. And you don't have to apologize to Angel for intervening her talk page, just don't delete anything in here or blank her talk page, she hates that. Joekido 09:54, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Re: Joekido.... It's not my code to argue with a lady, you want me to avoid blanking? Very well. (Joekido 11:05, 11 January 2007 (UTC)) The note in the review Having to categorize the page to clear confusion, I think we should take that note into the category page. (Joekido 11:11, 11 January 2007 (UTC)) Self Promotion I guess your right, there is no "heros" or "villians" in this context. I did write him down as "The Founder" and I wanted to respect, yet he acted as a jerk and we don't need to "villianize" him. I olny wrote down the "member" bringing this site to it's current position yet I did not write my name. All editors beside me did a great job and other editors could have done what I had done back in October. Yes I was an ass back in October, due to lack of medicine and holding an unnessesary grudge against the aminstrator for making me look like a fool and took away my editing rights so I tried to get back at him by bringing this site to match AP.net and that is when you and other editors starting jumping on me and making me look like a villian. Although I can re-edit the section to make it more non-personal. This is what happens when someone grows up in an abusive home, they can't think clear and it makes them uncool, unsexy and unsmart. Now I don't care about the AP.net, I never really got satified with that rank, I sometimes wanted to tell the adminstrator to de-rank me to regular member status. Thank you for your time. (Joekido 08:49, 30 January 2007 (UTC)) Actully, I had already let it go since the frist week of November and I'm just moving on. (Joekido 10:37, 30 January 2007 (UTC)) Over the top? All I did was warning the guy. If you want to deal with that yourself, be my guest. (Joekido 20:33, 16 February 2007 (UTC)) Spellcheck Frist of all, before I answer your questions, let me tell you a funny story; once upon a time, there was a poster(poster 1) who would type "Hay guys, I've been out plying fotball!" The other poster(poster 2) would say "Hay You spealled Playing and Football worng! Poster 3 would criticize poster 2; "Hey! You captialize 'You' without any '.' ',' '!' or a '?' and you spelled the word 'hey' 'wrong' and spealled wrong and you don't have to captialize 'Play' 'Football'. " Poster 2 would get angery. Do you know who is poster 2? Me. I understand your not taking any offense on me and I understand your point but do you have to criticize me when your grammer and spelling is not any better. So if you want to correct my errors, that's fine but you don't need to sent me a message, telling me if I had Microsoft Words and telling my grammer and spelling problems. Yes I have a Microsoft Word on my desktop computer but I don't have it in a device I'm holding right now and I like to type with this device and my typing skills on a desktop computer has worn out and I rarly uses it ever since I got this device since 2005. And I don't carry my dictonary every day and I only use it when I have problems spelling and I have not read any grammer books yet. If you see my errors, correct it without getting fustrated okay, and no I'm not mad. I'm typing this message in a calm mood. Smile (Joekido 23:37, 14 March 2007 (UTC)) I know you have a dyslexic and I'm not saying your insulting me. I just don't like people biting my head off over this but your comment is not as bad as other people comment against me. Yes I have spelling/grammer problems and I'm sorry if I kept having these problems. I don't know why I have to make a big deal out of this anyway, I'll just understand your point. Sorry. (Joekido 08:14, 15 March 2007 (UTC)) Relax dude You don't have to take that comment seriously and I know what what you have in mind. Plus I say I meant no offense and I'm merging them to make a high-quality article until the series end. Relax, it's just a witful joke. (Joekido 11:51, 31 March 2007 (UTC)) RE: Whoa... Sorry, my encoding system was in the wrong selection. (Joekido 20:14, 2 April 2007 (UTC)) Well no actually... I did not Babelfish that, I simply wrote my message in english frist before I translate it to Japanese. (Joekido 23:11, 6 April 2007 (UTC)) Don't be offended Yes what I wrote on my user page was hurtful, that is of course was to write down my pain on what happened back in October 2006, hoping to for the pain was to go away. I'm sorry if it sounded to painful for you however I'm not as angrey today as I was back in October yet I need to wash the pain away by writing it down then to hold it which is not good for me. However we still can be friends and on good terms, please don't be sad by the message in my user page. (Joekido 20:34, 17 April 2007 (UTC)) Well, guess what, I redid my page and made it less to none selfish renting so you won't find any name-calling on you this time. Joekido 23:22, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Titles in Character Pages You did good with the titles in Shanks' page (Joekido 20:59, 4 May 2007 (UTC)) Oh? I already knew it's not a good idea to start an unessassary edit war with him. However I had enough of that so MF can take care of him Joekido 21:09, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Oh Shut Up Shut up Spock! We'er gonna save you! Dr. Leonard "Bones" Johnatan of Star Trek Don't talk like that, Angel. Your the best editor and you don't need to pour yourself to low. It was I who misjudged you and I'm going to take back what I told and you don't need to allow people to shove garbarge down your throat. Be strong, be brave and show no fear. If people say your the worst, ignore them cuz they don't know what they are talking about. Don't (seriously) be a wimp Angel, you got a special gift and it's not your fault you have Dylsxic problem. Be thankful I'm changing my view on you. Joekido 06:00, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Good for you but today I don't have any sense of humor. I'll take it that you got the point Joekido 09:06, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Why; thank you very much Joekido 09:18, 21 June 2007 (UTC) What's your problem? Hey Angel, what is your problem? I need to insert that tamplate: test1 and you seems to be picky about it. That tamplate needs to be insert, I'm not meaning to rush you so if you need to talk to me then talk. Joekido 19:02, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks Been there, done that. The chapter was quite good, considering we only saw Perona's litle performance (I still cant stop laughing), the rest: the other guys got to where they oughta and now, hopefully, the fights will start, which'll mean that this arc may soon come to a close. Don't get me wrong, I like it, it's just that all the mysteries have been revealed, so all that's left is to beat Perona (looking quite good) Ryuma (we ALL know how that fights gonna end, but HOW LONG is it gonna be?) Hogback/Cindry (we ALSO know how thisl end and itl be probaby the shortest fight yet, after Usopp's brawl with Perona) Absalom (THAT might also come to be a problem, ergo, being LONG) Moria (I hope well see a bit of fighting, so far, we've only seen him sleeping,steeling shadows and......sleeping, just hope he won't be an opposite to Crocodile (meaning having a HIGH bounty (320 mil.) and being WEAK, compared to Croc having a LOW bounnty (81 mil.) and being really STRONG) and setling things with OZ, cause hell probably get in the way, but when Moria is defeated. I think he'll drop dead (although hes probably the only Zombie by which I AM sorry to see him go), but considering Oda let him crush the general zombies in three panels, hell plan an appearance for him, surely. All in all I just hope our skeleton friend will stop yapping, after Thriller Bark is down and get on board. To the edits: thanks, but I was just adding pictures mostly, except doing the Tom's Judge and Judicial Ship article and re-organizing the Judge page. By the way, I think the notice of how Oda planned for OP to last 5 years, it doesnt REALLY need to be an article, as it only says that it would end in 2003, which anyone with basic math skills can actualy figure out himself. Im gonna try and improve the short, fan-made articles and those that can't be I'll just ask to be deleted or merged. PS: The Pirate Flags page (get there from the image page of Whitebeard's current flag) is a good directory, but would need some work, maybe I'll just add all the other flags and then start adding text? DONT SEE TILDES, HAVE TO SIGN THIS WAY: Recently Re-chrisined NB at about 11:05/6 central european time (or whatever we have in the Czech Republic]] Woah!, I'm having a hard time reading his post but since he's from the Czech Repulic I can't blame him. Here let me help you striaghten your paragraph. Actually One Piece should end in 2002, not 2003 and some articles needs to be deleted, I agree that some of them are not nessassary. Joekido 09:42, 9 July 2007 (UTC) 463 Just wanted to ask if youve seen the cover for 463-Enel doesnt seem to apreciate the spacey's gratitude much. NB,The All-Knowing,All-Possesing and All-Seeing Prophet of the Great Lord of Time,Great Lord Aforgomon Ok, what is the point? Yes Eneru blasted them but remamber how he shocked one of the spaceys and he woke up shooken with energy. This is not an OMGWTF big deal. Joekido 20:58, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Lol, long name NB! :P :Ah me and NB often talk about new chapters. Yes I've seen the latest but no translation. We need a translation already for this sites sake (and our own...). I think I like the Spacey's more then Enel. Why does everything linked to Enel seem to wonder all over the place and NOT get anywhere? One-Winged Hawk 21:59, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well ,its translated on OP Manga V 2. ::Aaaaanyway-to the main page:I changed the FA to Sengoku and made te background WHITE as it seems to fit with the pic.And there MAY be a litle more excesive text,but like I said while editing,it would be weird to end the sentence with "by the seagull atached to his hat". ::NB The Exceptional representative of the national league of Excrusiating Nonsense :::Thanks.Its just there are a few good chapters no one writen about.Ill look round and let you know.PS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBdUz_IJ4VA ,its really good. :::NB who doesn't expect the Spanish Inquisition ::::Gee gaz! Are those the masks of the infamous "Spitting Image" TV program... O.o' One-Winged Hawk 10:22, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Can't say bout that.Its an anti-reagan clip,but I like the music mostly.By the way,do you know the game "Yu-i-Oh!Forbidden memories?Im playing it now and its REALY hard to get anything usefull in it. :::::The all-new NB,now with 25 % less callories